


暂存幸福

by berence



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berence/pseuds/berence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他转头看向Suter的时候，那温和的笑容正巧也面向他。年轻面容，似永恒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	暂存幸福

他转头看向Suter的时候，那温和的笑容正巧也面向他。眼睛弯弯的，下巴上的胡子还没有刮干净，但是那年轻面容话语低沉，似永恒般美好。

站在shake line，匆匆握别不过几秒钟。但还是能感受到从那已经握过六七年的手掌传来的陌生又熟悉的温度，抬头看到他理智好看的微笑，对自己点头“干得漂亮Shea”。相触的时候有那么一瞬间，他想抱住面前身披墨绿色球衣的人。  
去往更衣室的通道，他忍不住回头，因为下一次的相逢间隔时间比较长。曾经的白色20号，脾气有点小暴躁、平常看起来呆呆其实很爱说笑的那个人正被11号搂住，笑容灿烂漂亮的副队长拍着他的头，在他耳边说着什么，连带着20号都忍不住笑起来。一年前，这样抱住他的，是自己。心底钝钝的涩感，是难过吧。

Suter只看到消失在球员通道的那抹浅白，印着的6号字的高大背影转瞬不见。Zach的下巴还放在自己的肩膀，他收回心神搂紧怀里的人，重重拍了拍他的背。  
怎么会不怀念呢？  
回程的大巴Weber扣上耳麦假寐，脑海里却全是自己与那个人相处的七年时光。七年。由年少到而立，他们之间的是沉甸甸的情谊。没想过他会离开，他还是会想在某天自己碰上斯坦利被的时候，那个人笑的大大的在自己身边蹦蹦跳跳，让他也真正快乐起来。太多，想的太多，2012年的别离是和那位美国队长的重逢，自信漂亮的11号笑着说“我得确定Ryan是不是也会在明尼苏达，这对我来说很重要”，他旁边的男子笑容温和，看起来知足快乐。你看起来那么快乐，即使没有我。

是我不够好，你才会离开，还是，你的心本来就只是暂存在我这里，等真正属于它的人拿回？这可以是轻易拿取的吗？为什么我的不可以，Ryan Suter？


End file.
